All I ever wanted
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: It wasn't my intention for matters to get this out of hand. I just wanted to get Neji jealous; I just wanted him to love me back.But even though he loved me he loved Tenten too. He was supposed to be mine, no one else's; especially hers.


**A/N: I do not own Naruto. **

**I don't completely own the plot! This is just a drabble of a story that came to mind. Just a oneshot. I was frustrated due to the treatment of Neji towards Hinata in Strawberry9212's story _Restrained Wants_ (You should check it out, its a great story albeit frutrating since you'll want to hit Neji and make him suffer for treating Hinata badly) so I**** just needed to vent. **

**Therefore, no, I am not taking credit for the plot, only for the plot twisters when Hinata opens her eyes to how she is being treated.**

**Now, onto the story. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review!**

It wasn't my intention for matters to get this out of hand. I just wanted to get Neji jealous; I just wanted him to love me back.

I had never been an outgoing girl and this showed in my social interactions… or lack thereof and I felt unsure as the fact that I was Neji's master. He was my fiancé and I was the heiress to the Hyuuga Empire. He had always been by my side, always comforted me when I needed comforting, always there to lend me a helping and loving hand. I was strict and dominant because I was supposed to be his Mistress.

Yet I loved him.

All the times I was strict and punished him I did it with a heavy heart because the last thing I wanted was to hurt him, but I had to teach him. I assumed he would realize this and that it wouldn't deter him of loving me or better yet I wanted it to incite his love. I wanted to be able to have a loving relationship, when he married me I wanted us to be happy and love each other. I wanted my love to be requited.

But even though he loved me he loved Tenten too.

I wanted to be childish and throw a tantrum whenever he would rather go with her to her house or take her home instead of me, even if I knew it was me he came for in the night. But I wouldn't. I was the Hyuuga heiress and I didn't have the privilege to act immature. So I tried to get him to love me in more subtle ways. I eventually decided that the best way to do that was to give my entire self to him and let him know that I loved him, that I was his for the taking and no one else's. I wanted him to realize that I was giving him my maidenhood because of love and adoration and trust. I thought that after all the years that we spent together and how well he seemed to know me he would understand this.

He was supposed to be mine, no one else's; especially hers.

So I tempted him and gave myself to him. He was so pleased and I thought I did a good job. As Machiavelli had said, the end justifies the means. I knew my dad would understand. I thought he would be happy enough with that. I mean… what more could a man want? I already loved him, I already gave him sex, we knew each other like the palms of our hands… we were perfect. We weren't missing anything to be a happy couple. So why didn't he want me yet? Why did he still not love only me? Why did he still go to her?

He thought I didn't know. That I wouldn't find out that 3 out of 7 days he spent the night at her house. That I wouldn't find the box of condoms that had been almost depleted. A box that had been closed the day we consummated our love; a love that held only half of his heart.

He played me as dumb; he played me as his toy. I forgot my place for once and forgot I was the mistress and he was merely a second branch member. That in any case the only reason why he didn't have a second branch tattoo was because he was originally intended to be with me. He owed me his freedom for if it weren't for the fact that he was intended for me, my father wouldn't have given him all the privileges he did. I forgot my place and allowed his ego to boost enough for him to believe his place as higher than in reality, and in the process it destroyed my ego too.

I was desired at my school. I was the princess. I could have any man but ironically the only man I wanted didn't want me.

I began refusing him sex.

I stopped talking to him.

I stopped all contact with him.

My heart ached every second of the day because he wasn't with me, because every time he tried to talk to me I would just coldly ignore him and this broke him, because now instead of 3 out of 7 days he spent 6 out of 7 over at her house.

Gone was the carefree relationship where he knew his place, I knew mine, yet we still loved each other and couldn't live without each other. Our relationship was crumbling down and the only thing that held it together was the promise for future marriage.

Every day he tried to speak to me. Every day he came to me like a kicked puppy asking what he did wrong. Every day he had the nerve to ask me if I loved him anymore because I wasn't acting like I did.

In social events I would not appear with him and even if he had to still have all the duties as my fiancé, I would not be anywhere near him and myself, instead of talking to ever single guest I would walk over to the group of single men that would always form hoping that I would go to them. And I did. I would stay with them all night, drinking and laughing. Every now and again I would catch Neji's gaze and could see the fire crackling in them. He was furious yet he still couldn't do anything about it.

Then I did what seemed to be worse than any other measure I took. I gave him my blessing with Tenten and relieved him of his duties as my almost butler/bodyguard. I told him I would speak to my father and ask him to allow their engagement to be dissolved.

All the time during the talk I could hear my heart beating frantically in my ear. I could feel it trying to jump out of my chest and my hands aching to hold him, to wipe the deep frown that marred his face. But I stayed strong. I wouldn't see him at all when I was at home, ever since I told him that his quarters had been reestablished back into the second branch family. I would see him at school but I would make sure it wasn't too much. Along with his revoked duties I had new someone's who would take me to school and pick me up. They were Uchihas.

My father curiously regarded our blooming relationship as he had always been intrigued by the Uchiha's. 'They are different' he would mutter and quietly regard them with a childlike curiosity. The day after my announcement to him of his revoked duties he still waited for me after school and hoped I would still get in his car. Everyday his hopes were shut down as time and time again I would leave with the Uchiha twins. Itachi and Sasuke. They were handsome and they loved me. And what made them better than Neji was that they only loved me. Every girl at school drooled after the twins and Neji but the twins had never been with anyone and had never felt anything for anyone, except me.

Every time I was with them I would feel Neji's glare and would see his jealousy and even if part of me danced in victory I realized that little by little I was beginning to let go of him. No matter how I still loved him so much, I didn't have any faith or hope in him.

The twins asked my father for my hand. Curiously, he agreed. He said that an Uchiha-Hyuuga merge would be good. I knew better than this. He wasn't saying yes because he was interested in the companies. He was saying yes because he had seen what happened with Neji and this was his way of supporting me and to a certain point turning his back on Neji. That day, when we were alone he confirmed this to me. He told me that the contract for Neji and me to be married by my 18th birthday had just been shredded and burnt.

That day my father hugged me and told me that the only reason why he allowed the Uchiha's the honor to marry me was because they were the only ones that would give me what I deserved and that was unconditional love. He said Neji was stupid for not realizing what he was letting go.

I found cruel what my father did next but didn't stop it. My father didn't tell Neji anything about how our engagement had been cancelled but did throw a big party that even had news reporters in it. He announced my engagement to the twins. There was a small scandal that I wasn't marrying only one but two Uchiha's yet the twins calmed this by explaining their point and telling how they were too identical to love different girls and the only girl that had ever appealed to them was me. They publically declared their love for me.

I turned at that moment to see Neji's face and saw him looking down with a dark look before seeing a tear running down one cheek. I turned back and publically kissed them.

The kiss was smooth and soft and warm for each of them, Sasuke's with a mint flavor and Itachi's a chocolatey one.

My body protested at the thought of the wrong sets of lips. Theirs weren't slightly chapped and a bit rougher. The kiss wasn't demanding and hot, it didn't sear my insides but just woke up butterflies.

That night I gave them my body and we made 'love'.

A couple of days later Neji was able to get me alone and asked me for a few minutes. I couldn't refuse and allowed him to say his piece. He told me he realized he loved me more than Tenten. He regretted losing me above everything else he lost. He did everything even offering to pull the moon down for me if that was the way for me to end this ridiculous engagement and go back with him. The lumps in my throat were almost impossible to swallow. My eyes stung with tears and my heart tore when I told him I wouldn't. That the moment he chose me and her and paid more attention and love to her he made his decision. He asked me if I still loved him and I just said it didn't make a difference. I wouldn't fight this even if I loved him because I didn't believe in him anymore.

His hands held me for one last time and his lips tasted mine for last time and I left. Both of us separated with our hearts in shreds though his was less wounded because he still loved Tenten.

That night he left a letter in my room. "I will fight for you" it said.

That week I found out Tenten was pregnant. I laughed bitterly. How would he fight for me if he couldn't do anything now that he had a child on the way?

My graduation (and Neji's, and Tenten's and the twin's) came and we were officially adults on their way to college. My 18th birthday came. My wedding came with it and I was happy. My father and sister got along wonderfully with Mikoto-sama, Fugaku-sama and the twins, while Mikoto and Fugaku-sama loved me too.

For the last time I received a letter from Neji.

I went to his room and personally delivered it. I told him to stop sending me this. I told him at least Karma was on my side and Tenten was pregnant due to him fucking her always and only touching me once or twice. He was speechless. I just told him I was married and unlike him I wouldn't deceive them.

I still love him. It still aches when he is near. But the twins are here for me and they love me and taught me to love them too. But I still can't give away my whole heart because the last time I did it ended up broken and stomped on.

Neji's and Tenten's child was beautiful.

The twins and I left to study abroad, Itachi studied economics, Sasuke business and I studied business too. Sasuke and I graduated a year before Itachi but waited for him. By the time we were all going back with our masters I was with child.

I had a happy life. But I always regretted not being with my love. I guess I let the jealousy game go on too long.

But it is better this way.

~~~~F . I . N~~~~


End file.
